Two of the most important characteristics of all nail lacquer compositions are their gloss and wear properties after being applied to the nail of the user. The highest gloss possible and maximum resistance to wear, such as scuffing and chipping, are constantly sought after.
Since almost all conventionally used nail lacquer compositions are nitrocellulose-based, i.e., use nitrocellulose as the sole or major film-forming agent, efforts to improve the gloss and wear of such compositions has included the addition of compatible modifier resins. While resins, such as p-toulene-sulfonamide-formaldehyde, have been generally satisfactorily used for this purpose, the gloss and wear properties have not reached the optimum levels desired. In general, both natural and synthetic resins have been tried and found wanting.